SM
by lenore4love
Summary: Italia solo quiere complacer a Alemania... OneShot


SM

Alemania miró a Italia unos momentos, su querido Italia, siempre tan inocente, tierno y feliz… pero por esas mismas razones Alemania no podía darse el lujo de cumplir sus más obscuras y excitantes fantasías… ¿Qué tal si lo lastimaba… más de lo necesario? Italia siempre había sido tan frágil y la violencia era lo que más detestaba, así que el solo hecho de proponérselo era imposible. El rubio dio un largo suspiro, debería empezar a resignarse…

Italia también miró a Alemania que parecía desganado, lo que su queridísimo Alemania no sabía era que Italia haría lo que fuera para verlo feliz… así que aquel día había planeado algo especial para los dos.

Alemania tomó sus cosas y se puso los guantes

-regreso en la noche- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, Italia se engancho a su brazo antes de que saliera

-procura no llegar muy cansado- le dijo con una sonrisa… ¿maliciosa?

-e…esta bien…- dijo algo nervioso Alemania al ver la extraña expresión del castaño que por alguna extraña razón se relamió los labios.

Alemania se fue e Italia quedó a cargo de la casa

-muy bien, es hora de preparar todo- y puso manos a la obra.

La noche llegó y junto con ella también Alemania que entró a la casa la cual encontró a obscuras

-Italia- llamó pero nadie le contesto, así que suponiendo que ya se había ido a dormir fue a la habitación que también encontró a obscuras, solo con la luz de la luna filtrándose por las ventanas y dibujando la silueta de alguien sentado a los pies de la cama con las piernas cruzadas

-¿Italia eres tú?- preguntó el rubio que buscó el interruptor para prender la luz, después volteo para encontrarse con la imagen más extraña del mundo.

Efectivamente ahí estaba Italia... estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, traía un pantalón de cuero negro muy ceñido, sobre el pantalón unas botas largas de charol negro con un delgado tacón de aguja de 12 cm. También usaba una camisa blanca de satín desabrochada, dejando ver su pecho y por ultimo una gorra militar que usaba ladeada sobre su cabeza… pero a pesar del curioso y nada común atuendo lo más chocante era lo que traía en las manos. El pequeño Italia en sus manos enguantadas en cuero negro traía un fuete igualmente de cuero que golpeaba ligeramente contra su mano.

-bienvenido a casa- dijo con un tono de voz entre seductor y peligroso sin dejar de jugar con el fuete.

-Italia… ¿Por qué estas vestido así?- preguntó Alemania, Italia ensanchó su sonrisa, se levantó de la cama y con gracia camino hasta donde estaba Alemania, a pesar de traer tacones no parecía que le costara trabajo (Hungría y Polonia habían hecho un buen trabajo enseñándole)

Al fin estando frente al rubio lo miró un momento en silencio

-¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar?- dijo el italiano golpeando sin piedad la mejilla de Alemania con el fuete

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- gritó Alemania tocándose el lugar afectado para después recibir otro golpe en la mejilla contraria con la misma fuerza

-no hables si no te lo ordeno- dijo Italia con firmeza, Alemania lo miró extrañado ¿Qué carajos le sucedía?

-quítate la camisa- le ordeno el castaño al rubio que no hizo nada

-¿Qué acaso te gusta ser castigado?- le preguntó Italia dándole otro golpe pero esta vez en el cuello sacando un pequeño hilo de sangre en la piel blanca del alemán, Italia se acercó más al ojiazul que seguía sin hacer nada, y cuando sus alientos chocaban, cuando sus labios casi rozaban Italia desvió su boca al cuello de Alemania y con lujuria lamio la sangre que escurría despacio causándole un ligero escozor al rubio

-más vale que hagas caso…- le dijo en un susurro al oído para después morder la oreja del ojiazul que para detener el extraño comportamiento de su pareja le hizo caso y se desabrocho la camisa frente a la mirada del castaño que paseaba la punta del fuete por sus labios de manera sugerente.

Cuando estuvo con el torso descubierto Italia caminó a su alrededor examinándolo y sonriendo con lujuria, una sonrisa que jamás le había visto a la nación y que de alguna extraña manera lo excitaba a pesar de la situación… de pronto Italia se detuvo y con sus manos enguantadas dibujó la espina dorsal del alemán, Veneciano comenzó a darle ligeros besos, hasta que se convirtieron en mordidas fuertes, Alemania no pudo evitar quejarse ante el dolor de las mordidas

-¿te duele?- preguntó Italia aun detrás de él dándole otra mordida igualmente salvaje que casi lo hacía sangrar, Alemania gruño en respuesta así que Italia le golpeó la espalda baja con el fuete, para sorpresa del germano aquello lo hizo sentir aun mas excitado que hacía unos minutos.

-arrodíllate- le ordenó el castaño, Alemania dudó en hacerle caso y por ello se ganó otro golpe en el coxis así que sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar. Cuando estuvo de rodillas Italia se acuclilló frente a él y lo tomo del cuello haciendo presión

-no es justo- comenzó a decir con parsimonia clavándole sus castaños ojos en sus azules –tu siempre das las ordenes pero te cuesta obedecerlas… eso merece una reprimenda- apretó mas el cuello del alemán que sentía que su pantalón de pronto le apretaba más de lo normal.

Italia soltó al alemán y se levantó para después poner su pie en el pecho fuerte del germano, después puso más fuerza clavándole el tacón entre los pectorales y haciendo que el rubio se fuera de espaldas apoyando todo su peso en ese pie. Alemania sentía como el tacón hacia presión sobre su piel, así que intentó quitárselo de encima ganándose un par de golpes en las manos con el fuete y una patada en el pecho.

-eres un chico rebelde- dijo Italia mirándolo desde arriba y dándole otra patada. Chasqueó la lengua y pasó su brillante bota por el abdomen del rubio hasta llegar a su pubis

-vaya sorpresa… alguien está emocionado- dijo Italia poniendo su pie pero sin presionar sobre la evidente erección de Alemania así que se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre el alemán que lo miró desafiante, Italia frunció el ceño y le pegó en el pecho con su arma

-no me veas así… solo quiero que aprendas a comportarte- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios pasando sus dedos por los cabellos dorados de Alemania hasta que de repente los tomó de manera brusca obligando a que el ojiazul alzara la cabeza

-si te portas bien, habrá una recompensa- dijo mordiendo el labio inferior de Alemania para después darle un apasionado beso que el alemán correspondió con más pasión y que aprovechó para una pequeña venganza mordiendo el labio de Italia hasta hacerlo sangrar pero aun así Italia no se separó y siguió besándolo mezclando el sabor de su saliva con el de su sangre.

Mientras se besaban Alemania logró incorporarse, quedando sentado y con Italia sobre él con sus piernas enredadas en su cintura. El alemán rodeo a Italia con sus brazos e Italia jaloneaba el cabello del rubio para atraerlo más hacia él sintiendo el miembro duro de Alemania bajo él y el suyo también.

Alemania aprovecho aquella posición y se inclinó más hacia el frente, ahora Italia estaba en el piso y Alemania sobre él, el alemán sonrió en medio del beso ya que en un rápido movimiento tomó las manos de Italia y con una sola mano las sostuvo sobre la cabeza del castaño que lo miró sorprendido

-parece ser que los papeles se invirtieron- le dijo Alemania al italiano que lo miró sorprendido. Volvió a besarlo mientras que una mano sostenía las de Italia la otra se infiltraba por las ropas del castaño que intentaba resistirse sin mucho éxito, hasta que llegó a su pantalón que desabrochó con desesperación, sacó el miembro excitado de Italia y comenzó a frotarlo mientras Italia gemía

Alemania besaba y mordía sin piedad el cuello y pecho de Italia que sometido contra el piso no podía hacer otra cosa más que disfrutar

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Dejarte aquí e irme a dormir… o seguir hasta que termines?- le preguntó de pronto Alemania que se detuvo en seco, Italia lo miró con la cara sonrojada

-sigue…- respondió con la voz entrecortada

-así no se piden las cosas- Alemania miró la cara avergonzada del italiano y sintió que al igual que el castaño ya no podía aguantar más, tenía que seguir

-continua por favor…- pidió Italia, Alemania sonrió, le bajó los pantalones con una mano ya que la otra estaba ocupada sometiendo al castaño, después desabrochó sus pantalones y alzando las piernas de Italia comenzó a penetrarlo.

Italia gemía y algunas veces gritaba de puro placer, Alemania lo embestía con fuerza aun reprimiendo a Italia contra el suelo, no le importaba si lo lastimaba él se lo había ganado, además por aquellos ruidos que hacía no parecía que le estuviera haciendo daño.

Italia fue el primero en venirse y unos segundos después Alemania que dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el castaño que respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio y el peso del alemán.

-ah… eso fue divertido- dijo Italia en su tono de voz normal, Alemania que tenía su cabeza descansando en el pecho de Italia alzo la vista incrédulo de lo que había dicho

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó

-¿no te gustó?- preguntó Italia asustado

-n… no hablo de eso- dijo sonrojado Alemania, si Italia supiera cuanto lo había disfrutado

-perdón por haberte golpeado y hablado de esa forma, pero es que si te decía el plan ya no hubiera sido sorpresa- dijo Italia realmente apenado

-osea que…-

-sí, yo se que te gustan este tipo de cosas pero no querías lastimarme, así que quería sorprenderte, ¿lo logre?- preguntó con su sonrisa boba

-por supuesto que si…- Alemania abrazo a Italia contento de que de nuevo regresara a su actitud de siempre y satisfecho por una buena y excitante sesión de sexo.

/

**Lo escribí en un raro momento de inspiración pervertida, además siempre he pensado que Italia con tacones de golfa se vería sexy ja ja ja. **


End file.
